Embodiments relate to a substrate for fabricating a light emitting device and a method for fabricating the light emitting device.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a kind of a semiconductor device for converting electric energy into light. The LED has advantages such as low power consumption, a semi-permanent life cycle, a fast response time, safety, and environment friendliness compared to the related art light source such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent bulb. Many studies are in progress searching to replace the related art light sources with an LED. Also, the LED is increasingly used as light sources in lighting devices such as a variety of lamps and streetlights, a lighting unit of a liquid crystal display device, and a scoreboard in indoor and outdoor places.